The present invention relates to cooking devices, and more particularly to food supporting rotisserie spits that are used in barbeque grills.
The benefits of rotisserie cooking have been uniquely demonstrated by the introduction of the Showtime(trademark) Rotisserie Oven. These benefits include a healthy way of cooking, a tasty way of cooking and an easy way of cooking. Each of these benefits is more completely described in an earlier filed U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/217,944, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
One type of rotisserie is fitted to outdoor grills. These devices generally have a gear reduced electric motor powering a single horizontal spit rod. They also typically include stabilizers that are connected to the spit rod to hold the food being cooked in place. These types of rotisseries have their shortcomings. In particular, these types of rotisseries do not adequately support the food being cooked and they are difficult to set up. Further, the screws used in securing the stabilizers frequently freeze and break. These shortcomings tend to make the use of a rotisserie on a barbeque more difficult. This may explain why most barbeque grills are sold with a rotisserie accessory package, and why most barbeque grill owners do not own a rotisserie accessory package.
Thus, one of the many objects of the present invention is to provide apparatus and methodology that simplifies and optimizes the experience of rotisserie cooking on a barbeque grill.
The present invention is a rotisserie spit kit adapted for use on a barbeque grill. The rotisserie spit assembly includes a spit rod, a circular set of geared teeth, and two stud axles. Preferably, the assembly includes two separate spit rods. The kit also includes two brackets that can be mounted onto a conventional barbeque grill. The kit also includes a motor that can be mounted onto one of the brackets to rotate the rotisserie. The motor includes a drive shaft and a drive gear. Each of the brackets have a plurality of detents or recesses that can receive one of the stud axles such that the spit rods are in a generally horizontal position.